The Cold Blooded Battle
As Kami Kemura wondered the world aimless and hopelessly. Kami a fugitive, wanted by Shinigami despised by hollows. A being not wanted anywhere, he constantly roames about until he heard of a group known as the Jusanseiza. "They most be strong...this Jusanseiza" Kami thought as he walked in a deserted barren wasteland void of any signs of life. As darkness drew onto the area and it quickly became engulfed by the dark of night. The sky black, no clouds in sight yet the stars shined ever so bright. Hotaru Kazuko liked the feeling of being alone once in a while, and this deserted wasteland had become his playground for a while now. He sat under a lone tree that was struggling to survive. He brings a bag of water everytime he comes here, allowing the tree to atleast be filled with something as Hotaru felt a bit of pity to the lone tree, with its leaves withering and branches snapping on its own. It was then when he had sensed someone come near, it was a strong soul but he didn't feel like confronting it, instead he remained at his position. His eyelids closed, now his view is that of eternal darkness that covered his eyes. As Kami walked by in the wasteland he felt the presence of what he thought a hundred man, yet only one person sit underneath the lone tree. "You lonely out here" Kami said soflty as he walked toward the man with a soul of a hundred sitting underneath a tree. "What's ya name" Kami asked as he stared off into the night sky above him. Hotaru ignored the man, he remained completely still and didn't utter one word. Though, the reiatsu of this man in front of him was above averaged but he had seen better. The leaves from the tree was then blown by the wind, only a few remains hanging on the tree. The flying leaves filled the night sky. "Its ashame that this tree is dying..." Hotaru spoke, uncharacteristically and quite unexpectedly. As vultures circled above Kami began to crouch down and sit next to his uncharismatic friend. As the leaves blew off the tree and as the vultures circled above hovering over the two Kami began to speak as he leaned against the tree. "You're apart of that group.....Jusanseiza? "Kami asked motionless. "Unfortunately." Hotaru had opened his eyes, the color of purple glowing as the moon did. He stood up and shook off the dust on his clothes. With his first steps, he began walking away, leaving Kami alone. "Don't mingle with us.. A fair warning." The words that had slipped on Hotaru's lips was almost like a threat but what he meant was unclear. Kami then shrugged effortlessly as he stared up at the moon. Its beautiful shine in the night sky. Kami glanced once again at the man walking away from him. He soon then began to follow the man quietly he followed the man who reminded him of the moon and a soul with a hundred man in it. "You willl have to stop following, or I'll have no choice then." Hotaru stopped and looked back, he stared at Kami for a few seconds and reached his arm forward with his palm making a Stay ''gesture. He then continued walking towards the path he took earlier. "What am I..a dog" Kami shrugged as he conitnued following this man. He then got a hold on to his katana as he somehow knew he would either answers his questions or this would grow into a fight. ''Tsk.. "Doumu.." Summoning a blue barrier, Hotaru tried to trap Kami within so that he wouldn't follow. "Stay inside..If you know what's good for you..." "How would you..."Kami then took out his sword for a split second shattering the shield that once surrounded him. "A member of Jusaseiza know what's best for me" Kami retorted as he sheathed his sword once again. Hotaru stopped, then disappeared. He reappeared right infront of Kami with a blank expression on his face as he glared at him. "So you're telling me you 'know? Boy, it seems you do not understand one single bit about this reality... So when I tell you to stay.. Stay.." "Stay" Kami thought of this word as a mere suggestion, a word that only the strong shouold say to the weak yet he couldn't find the meaning of what this word meant. Kami then once again drew his blade and held it firmly as he stared blankly but somehow sharply at his foe. "Stay" Kami said before he slashed at Hotaru. "Another idiot." Before Kami's blade get anywhere near Hotaru's flesh, the blade had stopped. Beneath them are there shadows merged together, with Hotaru's apparently holding Kami's. "Interesting as it is night and shadows can't be seen at night" Kami said respectably. Kami then overwhelmed the shikai with his Spiritual pressure. "I won't be denied my answers" Kami said dully as he flew into the sky. "The moon light had created our shadows.... Now, will you stop this foolishness already?" Hotaru said, his physical being appearing right next to Kami with a energy blade on his hand pointed at Kami's back. "I don't need unnecessary death." "I hope I don't die" Kami said as he looked up at the moon. Kami then turned his body grabbing the energy blade that had left a scar on his back. "Answer me" Kami said sharply looking into Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru kept quiet as another blade form unto his hands, he swung his arm horizontally as he attempted to slice Kami at the mid-section. As blood dropped to the floor and two warrior stood blankly face to face. It is revealed that is is Kami's blood. The blade was stopped by Kami's head yet not without Kami taking damage to him hand. "You're serious huh?" Kami said while jumping back and staring at his bleeding hand. "''Stay.." Using shunpo, Hotaru disappeared from sight but left traces of his reiatsu. He had enough killing for one day, just this morning he killed 2 idiotic arrancars, he didn't want to kill a clueless shinigami. "Jusanseiza" Kami said slowly to himself. "Ju...san...seiza." Seikatsu repeatedly slowly to himself. "He didn't answer my questions" Kami realized as he followed Hotaru steathly. Hotaru sighed, he just couldn't rid of this man. "Are you some sort of pest?" He asked, and although he cannot see him, his reiatsu can be felt so easy. "Do you really want to die? Cuz Im starting to feel like I have to." "You didn't answer me" Kami said as once again sheathed his sword. "Do I need ''to? You're being childish...For a someone who used to be a captain, Kami Kemura of the 11th division..." Hotaru faced the former captain with an emotionless stare, uncaring somehow. "What did you say" Kami said turning and facing Hotaru finally showing expression. "How do you know of me?" Kami asked patiently. Hotaru simply stared and didn't bother explaining. "So if I beat you... You leave me alone?" He asked. "I'm getting the impression that you want answer me" Kami said as he began to start at the moon once agian. "Fine" Kami said. He then jumped back and flew into the sky his hands then lit up a shining red color as a blast was formed at the palm of his head and constantly increases and expanded in size. "Way of Destruction Red Fire Cannon." Before the attack were to be released at him, Hotaru shunpo'ed right at Kami and put his palm on his. "Shakkaho." It resulted into a fiery explosion of red fire that burned even the atmosphere. As the smoke cleared, Hotaru was standing right at the very location he was. Apparently, he a clone made from his reiatsu go right up to Kami and cause the devastating explosion. "You're smart" Kami said as the smoke that once tanted the very air itself faded revealing Kami's burnt hands and wrist. Kami then unsheathed his sword. "Now lets see if you're strong." Kami said as he walked over to Hotaru with his blade drawn. "Not one move..." Several blades made out from pure energy are then found everywhere at Kami. Every angle, every direction is covered by Hotaru's blades. "'Mutsū jikkō '(無痛実行, ''Painless Execution) , ''usually I pull the trigger and I don't see them coming right back up....So you're next action should be carefully thought of." "Yes it should" Kami said casually as he once again sheathed his blade. "Way of binding red smoke escape" Just then a large explosion of red smoke covered that area concealing Kami's whereabouts. The wind was then instantly blown away by Kami's Spirit energy as he stand only a few feet behind Horaru. "Way of Destrucion Orchid Sky" "Danku.." A rectangular energy barrier protected Hotaru from Kami's kido effectively. From the sky came falling thousands of energy blades, all directed at Kami. "Way of Binding Splitting Void" Kami said as a clear wall appeared above him sheilding him form the incoming attacks. "Do better Jusanseiza" Kami said calmly. "You've protected you're above quite nicely... but." The blades that was blocked fell on the ground. Each blade started to glow with an eye-blinding white light. Sooner should Kami notice, all the blades he had blocked are in a circular pattern around him. With the blades, Hotaru uttered... "'Byakurai.." Each sword released a concentrated, lightning bolt at Kami. Each bolt now a few inches away from Kami and he being too busy protecting himself from the blades showering above him might give him some hard time avoiding the spells. Kami only stood there as electricity was rapidly surging through his body. "Answer me" Kami said as he emerged out of the blades. clothers tattered and several cuts on him. Yet no severe or fatal damage as his Spiritual Pressure was clear and visble, it was shielding him from the damage. "You must be some kind cockroach..." Even though Hotaru haven't even become a bit serious on this fight, Kami was proven to be quite outmatched with Hotaru's display of skills but his endurance is quite impressive. There maybe a lot more about Kami but Hotaru does not show interest on the man, instead, he is starting to get annoyed. "I need not to give you any answer, especially to someone like you.... If you're really that persistant, why don't you find out yourself and leave me be." "Are you the strongest in Jusanseiza" Kami asked dismisisng what Hotaru has said. Kami then drew his blade once again, preparing for battle. The question Kami asked had given Hotaru a reason to smile. "No, infact, I'm not even close..." Hotaru was simply waiting for Kami to rush off again and assault, since it'll probably be the same as the last. "Not even close....answer my question" Kami repeated with more anger to his voice. Kami was then covered in a negative multi colored reiatsu protecting him from severe damage. "Way of Destruction Orchid Sky" Kami shouted as he pointed his blade at Hotaru. As expected, Hotaru blocked the incoming attack but this time with his bare hand. His smile faded away as with the moon enveloped by dark clouds. "Im done with such juvenile acts of yours.... Inflict, Hitsuzen.." The very atmosphere had increased in density, there was something wrong.... Kami sat there motionlessly as he watched the very sky change before his very eyes. "The moon is gone" Kami said sadly, he then changed his expression and stared at Hotaru. Pledge, Mameshojo. 'Kami then unsheathed his sword as the form of it was quickly changed from that of a Daisho. "Now it begins." Kami said darkly as he brought his sword to his side but held it firmly. "Way of Destruction Black Coffin" A gigantical black-mecha emerged from Hotaru's shadow, it broke the spell by colliding with it. The mecha then broke into several cubes which scattered all in the floor. Kami then flew into the sky avoiding the cubes aligned on the ground. Kami then smirked as he walked down from the sky toward Hotaru with his blade in front of him on guard and ready to react to even the slightest movement. "'Futōna Shi (不当な死, Unsuitable Death)..." It all happened in an instant, a huge blast made from some sort of energy came right towards Kami. The blast was huge, dodging might be a little problem. Kami then stood there unable to dodge but capable to weaken the blast. Kami sword then transformed from a Daisho to a katana. "Kazekekkai '(風決潰, Japanaese for Wind Rupture'').." A large rupture of wind then formed from the slice Kami made in the air following the arc of the sword it collided with the large blast coming at him. The blast then erupted into a large explosion as Kami fell to the ground from the drawback of the explosion. Kami then gently fell to the ground, he then took of his coat. As he did, Hotaru was already standing behind him. He placed his palm on Kami's back. "'''Futōna Shi (不当な死, Unsuitable Death).." A huge blast enveloped the entire area, destroying nearby trees and even flatened a hill in front of the blast. Whether Kami had took the shot directly was unknown, but Hotaru did fire it at point-black range. As the smoked cleared and Kami was within a large crater kneeling and breathing heavily, had he taken the full blow of the blast he would have died. Yet whenever he battles a stong foe he covers his body with his reiatsu shielding him from full effects of dangerous attacks. Kami's sword then changed back to a Daisho. Kami then vanished as he appeared behind Hotaru slashing at his back. The blade phased through Hotaru, his image disappeared as it did so. "I see... You did took it directly albeit weakened its damaging potential.." Hotaru was shown to be standing just beside Kami with a smirk on his face. "You already lost.." "I don't want to lose" Kami said patiently. He then began to fly away from the battle. As his sword once again transformed back to a katana and he put it inside his sheath. "This Jusaneiza is interesting" Kami said as he thought of a group of poweful warriors stronger than the once who stand only feet behind him in the air. Hotaru felt like sighing, but he's just glad that noone's bothering him anymore. He sealed his zanpakuto into his shadow and stretched out. As he was walking, he noticed that ashes were found in the place where the lone tree should be. He realized that it is he who had caused it, for once after hundreds of years, he somehow felt sadness. It was then when he saw a tiny seedling beside the ashes, he took it and put it on his pocket. Kami then turned his head as he seen the foe he was just battling feel sadness. Kami then sighed as he turned back around and vanished just as fast as he had came to meet with the boy who had the power of a hundred souls. "Jusanseiza" Kami said quietly to himself. "And I thought I got rid of you..." Hotaru didn't show what he truly felt at the moment, being that he was too hard to read with his expressionless-face but he had totally seen through Kami. "Get rid of that emotion....Please, its unbearable..." "I expected much....you obviously don't like me much...do you? Kami asked as he layed down on the ground with his arms crossed behind his hand as he stared up at the pitch black sky. "What do you want from me?" Hotaru asked, apparently having the thought of this man clinging too much to him. "Who's the leader.....of Jūsanseiza" Kami asked hesistantly as he once again thought of a man stonger than the one in front of him. "Go pester someone else... Honestly, I'm not the one to be asked with this annoying questions... Really.." Hotaru simply wanted to make this man leave him alone. He didn't care if he wanted answers, he didn't care if this man has something on his past, Hotaru didn't like the constant bothering. "Understood" Kami said darkly. "....Remember this I'll slaughter everyone in the Jusaseiza..including you" Kami then began to walk off back to his home in Shizukana Town or maybe somewhere else. "Where should I go next" Kami thought as he had taken a second look at the man behind him. "Slaughter...Strong words..." Hotaru decided on something, and this was to take the man in as he might turn out to be a threat though not this particular time. He smiled while he took his own path, on his palm was a glass cannister containing Kami's blood from there fight. ''"I'll see you soon, maybe in hell..." '' Kami continued to walk on hearing what Hotaru had said but thinking very little of it. "...Hell.." Kami thought to himself one of the few places he hasn't been. Kami then vanished thinking of the Jūsanseiza as a new foe who he must meet and eventually will meet in battle one day. "Goodbye Hotaru" Kami words echoed throught the air ominously as the warrior fled the scene.